The Avatars: The Universe's Little Mistakes
by AmericanCowGirl44
Summary: With the help of his friends, Aang has ended the 100yr war, and has restored peace and balance to the world. He settled down with Katara and started a family. They had one daughter, Korra, in which they later discovered was also the Avatar. This story is my own alternate universe and there is a FULL summary inside. New chapter is up! I promise! I delted the entry about starting!


Hey guys! This is my own Alternate Universe to the Avatar story! I will be writing most of the story in Korra's Point Of View, so if it does not say who's Point Of View it is in, just knoww that it is in hers. Get it? Got it Good, now on to the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar chracters or storyline, I only rightfully own my characters and my story lines!

**The Avatars: The Universe's Little Mistakes**

By: AmericanCowgirl44

"Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy!" I called out as I ran around Air-Temple Island in search of my father.

"Korra? What's wrong?" My father, Avatar Aang, asked me as he landed with his glider slipping closed in front of me.

"The Refs wont let me Pro-Bend with Mako and Bolin! They said that I wasn't allowed to since I am the Avatar! They say it's unfair because I can bend all of the elements, when as of right now, all I can bend is water! But Mako and Bolin desperatly need me, otherwise they are out of the championship, and if they can't compete, they'll be heartbroken!" Aang only looked down at me and wiped a tear off of my cheek as it proceeded to make it's way down to my chin.

"Listen, I know you are upset that they won't let you participate, and yes, I agree with you that it's unfair they won't let you play just because you are the Avatar. But you can't come whining to me like a spoiled little girl. I love Korra because you are my daughter, and I will see what I can do, but you cannot come running to me every single time you want something. Do you understand? You have to be grateful for what you are given in life, and just because I started this city, doesn't mean I have full control over every citizen here."

"I know daddy, and I am sorry. It won't happen again." I said while embracing my dad in a hug.

"Now come on, your mother is making dumplings, and your Uncle Zuko is visiting." He informed me as he led me back to the house.

* * *

"So mom, when will Uncle Zuko get here?" I inquired my mother as I shoved a dumpling inside of my mouth using my two wooden chopsticks.

"He is going to pick up Uncle Sokka and Aunt Toph, but he should be here any minute. When is Mako and Bolin going to arrive?"

"I don't know for sure. Bolin said that Mako was going on a 'carriage' ride with Asami, and he wasn't sure when he would be home." I mumbled while I stirred my dumplings in the soup with my chopsticks. Aang looked at me and placed his hand over mine that was not currently occupied stirring the dumplings.

"Korra, why haven't you told Mako the truth?" Aang asked me while trying to alm my nerves by gently squeezing my hand.

"I never get the chance. I know exaclty what he would say any ways." I told him as a tear escaped my eye.

"You know exactly what who would say?" I heard ask from the door way.

"Uncle Zuko!" I exclaimed while exploading out of my seat and into my scarred 'uncle's' awaiting arms.

"Korra, my how much you have grown. But why are you so upset?" he whispered in my ear.

"Oh umm-" I stuttered while looking at my dad for assistance, he only looked down into his bowl and bended hi food into his mouth as if he never saw me look at him for help,"It's nothing really. I promise."

"Oh Korra, stop lying. I can feel when people lie I hope you know. You should've learned by now." My blind 'aunt' Tophh called from behind the firelord.

"Come on now butter-cup. Tell us what's wrongzie-wongzie!" My idiotic and childish Uncle Sokka cooed. I stepped out of Uncle Zuko's arms and craned my neck to see the two of them. I turned and walked back to my seat next to dad and tried to tell them that nothing is wrong.

"I am just crying because I am so hapy to see you all."

I saw Toph lean over and whisper something in Sokka's ear and he hen proceeded to give Zuko one of those... "Looks" if ya know what I mean.

"OK. What ever you say. SO Korra, do you know when my sons will stop by?" Zuko inquired.

"Bolin is waiting for Mako probably. Mako is on a date with Asami, and Bolin doesn't know when he is going to come home."

"You're saying that Mako missed a once a week family reunion, to hang out with a very sweet girl, but not his perfect match, and keep Bolin from coming as well?"

"I think that's exalty what she is saying." Toph agreed.

"Pretty sure." Mom said.

"Bingo!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Ab-so-tiva-lutely." Dad added.

"Well, since they can't come, and we two water-benders, one fire bender, oe earth bender, and one air/water/earth/fire bender, what do ya say we play or own little game of pro-bending?" I asked my 'family.'

"Oh yeah!" Toph roared.

"Absolutly snot." Zuko laughed.

"Booyah!" Daddy yelled.

"Sounds great!" Momma cheered.

"Hey! What about me?" Sokka whined.

"You can be the head ref." Mom giggled.

"So I get to foul all of you out?"

"Yepp!" We all answered.

* * *

We all practically ran outside, and my dad and Toph raised an earth island extention thing out of the ocean and they earth bended the grooves that marked the zones.

"OK, contestants gather around! We will be playing a double elimination tournament! In the end, the winner of the losing-bracket, will play the winner of the winning-bracket. And instead of playing in teams of three, we will be doing a one on one game. SO its every man-" Sokka was inturruped by my mom whipping him the head with water." Sheesh Katara! AND GIRLS, for themselves! Get it, got it, fantastic. So let the games begin!" He finished.

First up was Toph and Zuko. To begin, Toph had knocked Zuko back to zone three already, but he came back slowly knocking her back to his zone 1, before he was knocked in the drink. In the next round, Zuko landed one blow, and Toph lost her footing and was launched into the drink. Next, in the third and next to final round, Toph was brutally burned all the way back to her zone two, and couldn't get a shot in. Zuko slowed for a split second, before he finally had a rib broken when Toph delivered him a deadly blow in the chest, knocking him back three zones, so that he was finally into his zone three. And with Toph's last ounce of strength she flung Zuko off the ledge and into the drink, winning round three. And last but not least, round four was a split second match for the two with Zuko not evn getting the chance to bend even an ounce of flame before Toph had him in the drink, so quick that Sokka didn't even see it.

"And the first match goes to Toph! Sorry about your luck Flamie-Os." Sokka announced. Zuko looked up at him from the drink and blew fire from his mouth at him.

"And the next match will be Katara and Korra!"

In the first round, Katara water-whipped Korra into the drink in a moments notice. But in the second round, Korra and Katara stayed in their own zone one until Korra accidentaly mistepped back into zone two after trying to dodge one of Katara's blows. Korra eventually got tired of of Katara's doding of her shots, so she iced her mother's feet down, only to be fouled by Sokka in the end.

"Foul! Player Avatar numero 2 used ice! Move back to your zone three!"I cursed my only blood uncle silently and gave him the stinky-eye glare as I moved back to my zone three.

As round two resumed, Katara quikly knocked Korra over the ledge, but no one ever heard a splash. And as Katara turned around and threw her hands up in the air like someone does when they win something, she was shocked when she went flying over the edge and into the drink. In round three, Korra made a very speedy win by acting as if she were an octopus maded of water, and flung a water whip at Katara with so much force, she didn't have time to react to it. And finally in round four, the girls were holding their own gainst each other, utnil Korra saw Mako and Bolin on the ferry, heading towards Air-Temple-Island. Katara took advantage of this and rocketed Korra over the ledge and into the icy drink below.

"And now, a tie breaker between the two water-benders. A coin toss will now take place to determine if it is combat or if it is to be an all out bending brawl. Katara, my lovely overcontroling motherly sister, call it in the air." Sokka said.

"Tails."

"It's heads!"

"Let's make a combat tie-breaker." I announced my answer, only to see my family's face and my two friend's faces contort into shock.

"OK, it looks as though it will be hand to hand! Aang, Toph, would you please do the honors?" Sokka asked, and dad and Toph jumped off of their seats and onto the playing field. My mom and I stepped into the tie breaker circle as we were raised 15 ft in the air.

"Begin!" Sokka exclaimed.

I was the first to make a move. I went for an upper cut but Katara swiftly dodged it and swiped my feet out from under her, knocker her onto the very edge. Katara went to roll me off the rest of the way when I grabbed her hand and flung her over the side. Winning the match.

"And this game goes to Korra!" My uncle announced.

I left the arena and went to sit by Mako. Bolin and my dad were currenty out there playing but I didn't really want to pay attention.

"So how was your date with Asami?"

"It was fantastic! We went on a carriage ride through the park, and then she gave me a tour of one of the Sato- Warehouses where they build the Sato-Mobiles! It was the best time I have ever had." He exlained. I winced a little and I think he may have seen, but if he did, he sure wasn't showing it.

"That's great! But I have to tell you something." I said quietly to him.

"Is everything OK?" He asked me with a sure sign of worry in his eyes and in his tone of voice.

"Yes I just have to say something. Mako, I really like you and I think that we are the perfect match, and I also think we were made for each other!" I blurted out. He shook his head, closed his eyes, and stood up. Zuko and Katara looked at us to see what Mako's reaction would be.

"Korra, I don't know. I am dating Asami, the hottest girl in Republic city. And I am really sorry, but I just don't feel the same way about you." He said over his shoulder as he went to the arena to play Aang, and Bolin came swimming out of the drink.

"Korra?" I felt my mother's hand on my shoulder, and through teary eyes I saw Zuko standing next to her with open arms.

"Korra, Mako is lying about not feeling the same way about you." Toph told me softly.

"I don't think he is. You may have gotten the faltering heartbeat from me when he said that because if I didn't know any better I would say I was dead." I sobbed into Zuko's shoulder as he rubbed soothing circles n my back. I pulled away from him and ran to the barn where we keep the animals. I grabbed Naga's saddle and then went for a little swim.

"Come on girl! Let's go some where other than here." I said to her as I wiped more tears from my already raw face. I didn't care where Naga took me, just as long as there was no Mako there. Or Asami. She ended up taking me to Avatar Aang's Memorial Island. I climbed onto the to of the building and proceeded to make my way to the top of the statue, my favorite spot where I can see all of Republic City. I sat down on the shoulder of the monument of Aang and cried. Naga howled up to me and I climbed back down so that I could sit with her and she wouldn't be lonely.

"Hey girl, what's wrong?" I asked while stroking the top of her head. She pointed her nose in the direction of Air-Temple-Island, where if you squinted enough you could see what looked to be a flame ball heading this way. I knew better than to think it was a flame ball when it started to get loser and I could see four individual flames. It must be Zuko. A few more seconds passed and I was able to see it was Mako. I quickly hung my head at this, and walked inside of the building. I heard Naga growl at Mako when he passed by her, and I almost smiled. Keyword ALMOST.

"Your dad kicked my tail by the way." He laughed while putting his hand behind his head.

"Go away."

"No, Korra, I need to apologise for earlier. You are an amazing, beautiful, strong, and beautiful girl."

"You said beautiful twice. You can't do that. Now save it. I know that you are going out with Asami. I am a failure at life, I know this. I don't need the one person that I wish I could call mine calling me a failure as well." I said while finally turning around to face him.

"Korra, you are not a failure. But-" He started to tell me but he stopped mid-sentence when he took a step forward, and closed the gap between our lips. He wrapped his left arm around my lower back pulling me closer to him, as he brought his right hand to the back of my neck to deepen the kiss. I was too stunned to do anything, but I finally relaxed and started to slowly return the kiss. I pulled away and looked into his vast eyes.

"What about Asami?" I asked him more than slightly out of breath.

"We broke up earlier. We both agreed that we weren't exactly the ones for each other and she said that she had a big crush on Bolin any ways." He replied. I kissed him again, but this time he picked me up and spun me around in circles. We both heard te clearing of throats as we stopped and looked at the etrance of the memorial buiding. Standing there was Sokka, with his trusty boomerang brandished in his hand, Zuko, standing there with his arms crossed and absolutly no emotion showing what-so-ever, and then my father. He looked like he was about to kill Mako. Literally.

"Mako." My dad called.

"Yes sir?" He answered while slipping his left hand into my right hand and interlacing our fingers.

"Don't you dare hurt my daughter. And if you do get the not-so-bright idea to even so much as say one thing that even remotely hurts her feelings, remember that her father will not be a very happy Avatar in his also not very happy Avatar state." Aang warned as he turned on his heel and walked back outside, and stroked Appa.

"Son." Zuko said.

"Yes Father?"

"Don't hurt her. Be happy. But just as Aang was saying, if you hurt her at all, just remember who YOUR father is, and how intense training will be then. I will not be as my father was and leave you with a scar, I refuse to do that and become the monster my father was. But you will still have the life of a living hell."

"Right." Mako looked as though he was a ghost.

"Mako, Mako, Mako, Mango. Ooooh this ought to be very fun. You see my trusty boomerang here? Well there was this one time, when this guy Zuko hired to kill Aang went rogue, and he had this third eye thing. Well it blew things up. SO there was no way of fighting this guy. But one day, my trusty boomerang actually slipped past him, and hit him square in his eye, and he blew up. I will take my trusty little boomerang and hurt you sooo bad, that you won't ever be able to do anything again. That is, if you hurt Korra." Sokka threatened as he walked away.

I turned to look at Mako to make sure he was OK after my family, and his father threatened him.

"You OK?"

"Just peachy. Your father, my dad, and your uncle, are very intimidating."

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

"No problem. My dad is fine, Sokka is fine they don't scare me all that much, but Aang, is really intimidating when it comes to his beautiful... strong... sweet... beautiful... pretty... beautiful... loveable...beautiful..." He said as he trailed kisses from my mouth to my collarbone and back up.

"We need to get going before my dad sees. Then he just might kill the both of us."

"Lets's go."

* * *

Hey guys! What did ya think of the first chapter? I hoped you liked it! Please give me your exact thoughts and views! And if you have any thoughts about what you would like to happen in the story then feel free to tell me!


End file.
